kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Josef Irustamazak
Grasshopper Alien Parasite Slime |villain = yes |type = Monster Scientist |affiliation = Himself |homeworld = |height = ??? |weight = ??? |firstepisode = A.D. 1583: The Savior's Humble Beginnings |lastepisode = A.D. 1583: When You Know Too Much... |numberofepisodes = 2 |cast = }} 1= |-| 2= is a scientist who transforms into , an derived from . History Another Shin, along with Another ZO and Another J are Another Riders emerged from a meteorite coming from a rift in the space-time continuum following 's arrival on Earth. Even the are unaware of their existence. Another Shin is an extraterrestrial lifeform whose true form is that of a green blob. Following after the Another Kabuto incident when Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity destroyed the colossal meteor in space, some of the meteor's leftovers crashed on earth as meteorites. One fateful day, a scientist named Josef Irustamazak discovers the one of the three meteorite, along with the green sentient liquid contained inside of it. The scientist took the sentient liquid for research, only to discover that it is a parasitic lifeform possessed a DNA of a grasshopper. In order to test the full extent of the alien lifeform's powers, the alien entity bonded itself with the scientist, transforming him into Another Shin; with the hope of exploiting its power to evolve the human race. To achieve this end, he kidnaps a number of people where he illegally experiments them by using Another Shin's alien DNA. Personality Josef is a megalomaniacal Social Darwinist whose goal is to come up with a desire to evolve humanity upon discovering the powers of Another Shin. In pursuit of this goal, he kidnaps a number of people (including women and children), where he inhumanely experiments them by injecting Another Shin's grasshopper DNA. Forms Another Shin *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' Unknown *'Year of Origin:' Unknown. *'Position of year:' *'Name and position:' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Josef is portrayed by |セイン・カミュ|Sein Kamyu}}, who previously portrayed in . As Another Shin, his suit actor is portrayed by |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}}. Etymology "Irustamazak" is surname spelled backwards (Kazamatsuri). Notes *Another Shin's suit is recycled from the original Kamen Rider Shin. And this marks the second time that an Another Rider's suit is recycled from an original Kamen Rider since in the TV series. The only main difference is that it possesses clear-white compound eyes like , Another Shin possessed four arms, similar to the SIC version of Onizuka Rider. *Along with Another ZO and Another J, Another Shin is one of the few Another Riders who do not possess their year of origin on parts of their bodies. *Like most Another Riders, Josef as Another Shin is the opposite to . Shin was unwillingly turned into a Cyborg Soldier by the Institution of Super Science (ISS), which is in fact part of who are mass-producing Cyborg Soldiers as weapons of war. Shin used his powers for justice and opposed the evil organization that turned him into the monster that he is now. Whereas Josef is a scientist with a Social Darwinist mindset who seeks to turn humans into Grasshopper Mutants as a means to evolve the human race. Furthermore, his personality and goal mirrors that of . *Josef is the second Another Rider contract holder to be a scientist, the first was as Another Quiz. **Josef being an antagonistic scientist bonding with an alien symbiote is reminiscent to Carlton Drake/Riot from the 2018 film, Venom. See also * - original Kamen Rider Shin. Category:Riders Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Another Riders (Taki Gaiden) Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Complete Monster